


Imperative Exposure

by yiffymorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiffymorty/pseuds/yiffymorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty return to the Citadel of Ricks at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperative Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://c137kink.dreamwidth.org/555.html?thread=6955#cmt6955) on the kink meme
> 
> this is an omegaverse fic where all Ricks are alphas and all Mortys are omegas. I tried to make this read as consensual as possible, but read at your own risk. 
> 
> thanks to [Uncle Cecil](http://yowhatupmyglipglops.tumblr.com) for being my beta! (no pun intended)

Morty follows briskly after Rick when they arrive at the Citadel of Ricks, trying to keep up with the man’s long strides. He can tell Rick is pissed off; it’s in his stride, in his posture. Looking around, Morty can’t help noticing that many of the Ricks are staring at him. As far as he can tell, all of them are Mortyless. It’s unsettling, to say the least, so he grabs hold of Rick’s lab coat. 

“Man, Rick, If you’re gonna cause a, a time anomaly in a different universe a-and just run away, you’re gonna have to deal with the consequences—you gotta p-pay the price, y’know?” says Morty, snidely.

“Sh-shut up, Morty. I never thought we’d have to come back here,” Rick complains, “This place sick—still sickens me.”

“Sickens _you,_ Rick?” cries Morty, “All these Ricks, th-they’re all looking at _me_ like a—like I’m a piece of, of meat! It’s giving me all kinds of anxiety, Rick.”

“I’m— _euurp!_ —I know, Morty. Stay close to me,” orders Rick, “We’ll be quick, in and out, then we’re home free.” 

Rick is aware of the situation: Morty had just turned fifteen and is nearing his first heat. Alpha Ricks and omega Mortys are universal constants. This becomes a problem when multiple Ricks have their eyes on one Morty. Rick knows everyone can smell that he and Morty aren’t bonded, and as far as they’re concerned, Morty from dimension C-137 is fair game to the Rick who makes the first move. Rick’s stomach drops when he realizes that _he_ might have to be _that_ Rick sooner than he’d expected.

By the time they’re nearing the council, Rick is hugging Morty to his side and glaring at everyone who dares to glance in Morty’s direction. “You picked a bad time to go into heat, Morty,” he growls, tightening his grip around the boy’s shoulder. Rick is awfully warm and starting to sweat. 

“I-I didn’t chose this any more than I chose to be an omega!” erupts Morty, starting to panic. He gets a particularly strong whiff of Rick’s alpha pheromones and feels a rush of slick rushing out of him all at once, soaking his underwear. Rick tenses at his side, partially from nerves but mostly from Morty’s thickening scent. 

“Jeez, Rick, I don’t feel so good...” mumbles Morty, pressing his face right below Rick’s armpit. It doesn’t help. He just feels dizzy. As for Rick, keeping his hands off Morty is torture; he wants nothing more than to bend the kid over and take him right here in the open. 

“Get a grip, Morty! This will all be over soon, a-and we can go home, and you can hole up in your room and—un-until your heat’s over,” hisses Rick, barely holding it together himself. He feels Morty’s erection against his thigh as the boy shuffles along beside him. Rick grabs Morty by the scruff of the neck and pinches in an alpha hold until the kid goes limp with a placated groan. How Rick wishes he had the portal gun right now; he was forced to leave it at the door. Goddamn sheep and their goddamn security measures—although, he supposes it’s his own fault for wreaking havoc the last time he had been here. Rick sees only one way out of this, but he’s hesitant to suggest it. Morty, however, seems to have a similar idea. 

“Riiick,” sobs Morty, “Y-you said they’d leave us alone if we were bonded, right?” 

Rick freezes. “I did say that.”

Every nerve in Morty’s body is on fire, yet he shivers where his clothing brushes his skin. The other Ricks are beginning to circle them like sharks moving in for the kill. When Rick realizes that Morty’s frantic behavior may be putting the boy in danger, he kneels down and shakes the kid by the shoulders. “Morty,” he says, and repeats Morty’s name a few more times to get his attention. “I didn’t want to do this until you were older— _m-much_ older. But you gotta bond with me, Morty.”

Morty stops fidgeting. He tries to focus his eyes on Rick’s face. “R-right here, Rick? Is this really—i-is this okay?”

“Are you really asking that, Morty? You were ready to, to mate with my fucking leg a minute ago.” 

Morty flushes at the thought of bonding with Rick, and is easily convinced when Rick whips his head around and audibly growl at another Rick that gets too close. Morty shivers, realizing that he likes this overprotective side of Rick. 

“F-fuck, Rick,” rasps Morty. He claws at his sweaty shirt but Rick stops him and instead strips off both their pants and underwear. He keeps his lab coat on, hoping to shield them both from prying eyes. Rick bends down and runs a finger up Morty’s ass crack. “You’re soaked, Morty,” Rick pants in his ear, “S-so eager for my knot, huh?”

“You have n-no, no idea,” Morty croaks. He doesn’t have the patience for dirty talk right now. “C’mon, Rick, j-j-just get to it, okay? S-stop teasing and fuck me, already!”

Morty’s voice echoes throughout the room, and Rick’s frown turns into a lopsided grin when he sees just how many Ricks are watching him claim his omega. He’ll have time to feel guilty about this later. As he sees it right now, he’s doing Morty a favor. 

“On your knees, Morty,” orders Rick, and he’s never seen his grandson move faster. The kid spreads his legs and sticks his ass in the air like a goddamn porn star. Rick easily slips two fingers inside, and Morty rocks back on them with a lewd moan. “Keep it down,” barks Rick. 

“Why should I?” questions Morty, defiantly, “Don’t you want them to know I’m your— _nnngh!_ ” He’s cut off when Rick crooks his fingers and jabs Morty’s prostate. More slick drips down Rick’s wrist and he uses it to slather his cock with the natural lubricant. Before Morty can complain about the empty feeling, Rick replaces his boney fingers with his thick cock. He slowly pushes into Morty. The boy is already dilated and easily opens up for him. 

Rick leans over Morty, pressing himself snugly into the kid’s back. Rick would love to feel his omega’s sticky skin against his own, to lick the sweat and suck his neck, but they don’t exactly have the luxury of time. Rick grunts low in Morty’s ear, “They can see you’re my bitch, Morty. I’m not letting them see you—see all of you. Y-y-your ass is for my eyes only, got it?”

“Y-yeah, alright,” Morty sighs shakily, suddenly finding the appeal of Rick’s lab coat covering them up. It certainly leaves something to the imagination. He rocks back on Rick’s cock, and Rick thrusts his hips forward, gliding over Morty’s prostate, again and again until the boy is merely a blubbering mess. 

“You think you can take my knot yet, Morty?” asks Rick, throbbing with need. 

“ _Ohhhh,_ god, yes!” cries Morty, who has sunken to his elbows with his ass still in the air, “G-give it to me, Rick, f-f-fill me up, m-make me yours—”

“That’s my boy,” says Rick, and the next thing Morty knows, Rick is driving into Morty’s ass, hips flush against him. They both cry out when the knot pops inside the boy’s rectum, but after that, Morty knows only bliss. Rick seizes Morty’s hips to keep the boy from collapsing. 

“Jesus, Rick, this feels—it feels f-fucking amazing,” says Morty, dazed and drooling from the corners of his mouth. 

“Mmm, baby, if you only knew what you felt like around my, my cock,” purrs Rick, “We’re not done, though. We’re knotted, but not bound. I-I-I’m gonna have to bite you, Morty, bite your neck r-real hard. You ready?”

“I’m ready,” says Morty, but he would say anything just to get off. His tiny dick is so hard it hurts and Rick has yet to let him cum. 

“It’ll only take a sec,” Rick murmurs into the boy’s skin before closing his mouth around the junction between Morty’s neck and shoulder. Morty begins to let out cries of pain, only for them to quickly turn into wails of pleasure, and his well-earned orgasm crashes down on him like waves on a rocky shore. Morty sits back on on Rick’s cock, feeling the knot stretching him to maximum capacity while he comes over and over again, untouched and splattering the floor with more jizz than he’d thought was possible. The spasming of Morty’s anus sets off a chain reaction and Rick is trembling above him while he cums, too. He fills Morty up so much that the kid can’t hold it all, and a mixture of cum and slick gushes down his thighs and coats the already slippery floor. 

They stay stuck like that for a good fifteen minutes, and nobody is stupid enough to interrupt a breeding alpha. Rick finally pulls out, gets up and dresses them both. He hands Morty his coat to cover his soaked jeans, but otherwise has nothing to hide or clean the stains and stench from their coitus. What’s more important is that the other Ricks have lost interest in Morty and are starting to wander off. 

“Th-th-that was really close, Rick,” wheezes Morty, clutching Rick’s arm to hold himself up. 

Rick nods, but his stomach is churning. Sure, he saved the day as usual, but he hates to admit that he was careless enough to bring an unbonded omega to a place with one of the highest concentration of alphas in the universe. 

When they enter the courtroom, Morty keeps his head down, but Rick is visibly agitated. 

“Rick Sanchez of Earth C-137, you are being tried for the irreversible damage you caused in Universe D-417,” says one of the council.

“And now, it seems, we must include charges for public indecency,” adds another with a smirk, “How do you plead, Rick Sanchez?”

“Nope,” says Rick, turning about-face and striding towards the courtroom exit, “C’mon, Morty, we’re not doing this today.” 

A pair of security guards quickly move in to block his way, but Rick moves quicker. He holds one in a headlock while he kicks the other’s portal gun out of his hand. Morty scrambles to grab it, and they bolt out the door. Rick opens a portal on the nearest wall, and they hop through it before security catches up to them. 

Back on Earth C-137, Rick slumps over at his workbench. “What do you think about paying the price f-for my actions now, Morty? Y-y-your little goody-goody philosophy sure paid off, didn’t it, you little shit?” He rolls his eyes. 

Morty collapses on the garage floor. He only notices just how much blood is still dripping from his shoulder, staining his shirt red. “Jeez, Rick,” he says, still somewhat out of breath, “Today almost doesn’t feel real. Everything happened so fast, y’know? I didn’t think my first heat would—w-would be like this.” 

“Heats can be accelerated by a high concentration of alpha pheromones, Morty,” explains Rick, pausing to take a long drink from his flask, “You could’ve had at least another two days before the worst of it kicked in. That—that’s on me, I guess.”

“You guess?!” exclaims Morty, “Y-y-you really, really put me in danger this time, Rick!” 

“Y-yeah, Morty?” Rick leans forwards in his seat, “And who pulled you out of it, as usual?”

Morty sighs. Rick might be an asshole, but he’s right. Whenever they’re in danger, the old man never fails to get them out of it. Morty stares at Rick’s crotch from his place on the floor and feels himself starting to leak again. He cringes when the slick liquid drips down his thigh. His body is begging for him to tear these clothes off. “Rick…” whines Morty, blushing madly and hoping the man knows what he wants from the inflection in his voice. 

Rick takes another swig, caps his flask and puts it away. He eyes the bulge in Morty’s pants and grins at the squirming boy on the floor. “Looks like you’re ready for rou- _URRGH_ -nd two, eh, Morty?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sinning all over the place on tumblr. come join me [@yiffymorty](http://yiffymorty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
